


How to Be a Wingman

by starksguidetothegalaxy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksguidetothegalaxy/pseuds/starksguidetothegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rogers, bir dostun olarak seni bu halde bırakmaya gönlüm el vermiyor... Sadece sana yardım etmek istiyorum... Nasıl derler... Senin ekürin olacağım. Sana biraz çıtır tavlayacağız, bu arada ben de eküri olmanın inceliklerini öğreneceğim. Adil bir anlaşma gibi..."</p><p>Tanrıları kıskandıracak güzellikteki adam, istemsizce oluşan bir gülümseme dudaklarını kaplarken ayağa kalktı. "Öğrenmenin yaşı olmaz derler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how to be a genius

**Author's Note:**

> Bu daha önce Wattpad'de yayınladığım kısa bir "Tony Stark" kurgusu. 13 bölüm civarı olması lazım. Hikayeyi Civil War çıkmadan önce yazmıştım. Olaylar, zaman aralığı olarak Age of Ultron ile Civil War arasında geçiyor. Hatta Civil War'dan birkaç ay öncesi diyebiliriz.
> 
> Keyifli okumalar :)

"Zırhın içinde büyük bir adam, onu alınca senden geriye ne kalıyor?"

"Bir dahi, milyoner, zampara ve bir hayırsever."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

  
Tony Pepper'ın onu nasıl bırakıp gittiğini anlayamıyordu.

Diğer tüm hemcinslerini onun gözüne görünmez yapan kadın, onu bırakıp gitmişti. Hayatını adadığı, tekdüzeliğini paylaşmak istediği tek kadındı o. Ancak Pepper için de sorun bundan ibaretti. O'na göre Tony'nin hayatı tekdüze filan değildi.

Saçmalık! diye düşündü Tony. Ne var yani hobi olarak Dünya'yı kurtarıp, kötü adamlarla savaşıyorsam! Amerika cidden tekdüze kelimesinin anlamını tekrar düşünmeli. Kendi sıkıcılıklarını benim üzerime atıyorlar resmen.

Tony ellerinin arasındaki içkiden bir yudum daha aldı, bu oldukça büyük bir yudumdu. Boş bardağı alçak sehpanın üzerine bıraktı, arkasına yaslandı. Başını iyice koltuğa yasladığında görüş alanında loş ışıklarla aydınlatılmış tavandan başka bir şey kalmamıştı. Buranın romantik bir havasının olması gerekiyordu, sıradan bir günde öyledi de zaten. Ancak kalp kırıklığıyla dolmuş gecenin, bu geç saatinde sadece efkarlı gözüküyordu adamın gözüne.

Çilleri makyaj yaptığında bile yüzünden fırlayacakmış gibi duran o eşsiz kadın bir keresinde ona kendisi olmadan bir saat bile geçiremeyeceğini, ayakkabı bağacığını bile bağlayamayacağını söylemişti.

Tony onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Ancak hiç bu kadar haklı olduğunu anlayamamıştı.

Gecenin lanetlenmesi üç saat kadar öncesini buluyordu. Bağırışmaların büyük çiftlik evini dolduruşuyla sessizliğin ölüm gibi çökmesi arasında çok fazla zaman da yoktu aslında. Genç kadın kendi bedenini bile aşan öfkesini serbest bırakmış, sözlerini asla tutamayan ancak ruhunun en son zerresine kadar aşık olan adamın üstüne salmıştı.

Sadece adamın kalbi kırılamamıştı tabii, Pepper'ın kalbi uzun bir süreden beri kırılıyordu. Her gördüğü haberde, Tony'nin anlatmadığı her kavgada bir parça daha sökülüyordu ruhundan. Sürekli onun hakkında endişelenmekle geçiriyordu günlerini. Ultron'dan sonra hiçbir şey aynı olmamıştı zaten. Tony de bunun farkındaydı.

Bu yüzden kadının gitmesine izin vermişti. Arkasından koşup ona yalvarabilir, tutamayacağını bin tane daha söz verebilir, bir şekilde kalmasını sağlayabilirdi. Ancak sevdiği kadının gözlerinin önünde erimesine daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Kalbinin daha fazla çalışmaması, bir anda durması anlamına gelseydi bile bu, Tony yine de onun gitmesine izin verirdi. Ona zarar vermektense acı çekmeyi yeğlerdi.

Gözünü alan ışıklara aldanmadan, tüm odayı kaplayan ve kulaklarını tırmalayan bir kahkaha bıraktı. Her zaman zamparalıktan terk edileceğini düşünmüştü, adam. Oysa, neden neydi? Dünya'yı kurtarmıştı.

Birden çok kez.

Eliyle hemen önündeki sehpaya uzandı tekrar. Parmakları şişeye iliştiği anda sanki can suyuymuş gibi kendine çekti mucizevi sıvıyı. Bu kez bardağa doldurmaya bile tenezzül etmedi. Dudaklarına diktiği şişe belki de bir dakika bile dolmadan boşaldı, bir kaç cılız damla dudaklarının arasından çenesine süzülmüş oradan da tişörtüne akmıştı.

Duvara çarpan şişenin kırılma sesi adamın düşüncelerinde kayboldu. Adamın düşünceleri ise gözyaşlarının bulanıklığıyla birbirine giriyordu.

Ayağa kalkarak kızarmış gözleriyle etrafına bakındı. Ateş kırmızısı duvarlar artık tutkuyu değil de öfkeyi simgeliyor gibiydi. Loş ışıklarlar da artık romantizmden değilde sarhoş bir zihinden alıyordu sanki enerjisini.

Bir şişe daha geçti ellerine. Sanıyordu ki bir şarap şişesiydi bu... Yıllanmış, baya pahalı bir şarap. Eh, her şeyin bir son kullanma süresi vardı. Peki, o günü beklemenin bir anlamı var mıydı?

Elindeki şişe de kırmızı duvarda göz alıcı bir tablo bıraktığında odanın cam kapısı aralandı. Tony'nin uyuşmuş zihinine dolan bu ses umudun yeşermesi için yeterliydi bile. Adamın arkasına dönüş hızı Demir Adam zırhıyla bile yarışabilirdi. Onu görmeyi beklemenin verdiği heyecan zırhının yeni güç kaynağı olabilirdi.

Ancak uzun, mükemmel kıvrımlara sahip sarışın yerine bambaşka biriyle karşılaştı. Evet uzundu, mükemmel kıvrımlara da sahipti, sarışındı da. Ancak Pepper'ı değildi.

Gelen sadece Kaptan Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'ydi.

"Tanrı aşkına Stark! Duvarı o şarap şişesiyle parçalamaya çalıştığını söyleme!"

"Aslında..." diye geveledi, yılların alkoliği. Yüzü kıpkırmızı kesilmişti. "Duvarı şarapla parçalayacaktım. Ama boşa harcanamayacak kadar lezizdi. Onun yerine sanırım Miley Cyrus'tan bir top ödünç alacağım."

Steven Rogers araladığı kapıdan içeri girdi. Tony onu hiç görmediği kadar derbeder görünüyordu. Siyah atletinin askılarından biri hafifçe yırtılmıştı. Pantolonun paçaları çamura batmıştı. Ayakkabılarının bağıcıkları sonuna kadar çözülmüş gibiydi. Steven onun nasıl düşüp bir taraflarını kırmadığını henüz çözebilmiş değildi.

Gözleri adeta kan çanağına dönmüştü, yüzü içkinin etkisiyle kıpkırmızı kesilmişti. "Bu kadar sarhoş olduğuna göre kırılan sadece bir şişe değil... Neler oldu burada?"

"Hayır bir şişe değil... Bir de viski şişesi kırdım."

"Seni ne bu hale getirdi." diye sordu Steve, ileri doğru yavaş bir adım atarken.

Tony'nin dudakları hafifçe büküldü. Adamın gözleri bir kez daha dolmuştu. Ancak Bay Ayaklı Testesteron'un karşısında ağlayacak değildi. Erkeklik gururundan vaz geçmemişti henüz.

Bir damla yaş bir kez daha sıcaklamış yanaklarını ıslattığında kendini krem rengi koltuğa bıraktı. Pekala, erkeklik gururu kaç saniye sürmüştü? Beş mi? "Pepper... O gitti."

"Neden?" diye sordu Steve karşısına otururken.

"Hayatım yeterince tekdüze değilmiş... Genelde tam tersinden şikayet edilmez mi? Hani ilişkimiz monotonlaştı filan..."

"Sadece senin için endişe duyuyor olmalı Tony." dedi sarışın adam ayağa kalkıp arkadaşına doğru ilerlerken. "Geri dönecektir."

Loş ışık altında, eladan çok kahverengi gibi duran gözleri boşluğa daldığında adam bilinçsizce mırıldandı. "Dönmeyecek."

"Hadi bakalım, koca bebek." diye söylendi Steve Tony'i koltuğundan kaldırırken. Tony'nin tek kolunu omzundan geçirip ona destek olmuştu. Daha önce hiç darmadığın görmediği adamı bu şekilde görmek zoruna gitmişti. Başına gelen onca şeyden sonra, zırhıyla ya da zırhı olmadan, demir gibi duran adamın bu halini görmek hoşuna gitmemişti.

Rogers Tony'i zorla sürükleyerek yatak odalarından birine götürdü. Adam zaten yarı uyur bir haldeydi. Steve'in onu yatağa bırakırken kafasını yanlışlıkla duvara çarptırdığını da hissetmemişti. Sadece biraz homurdanmıştı.

"Haklı olduğunu biliyorum..." dedi Tony gözlerini açmaya çalışırken. "Gerçi o hep haklı oluyor zaten. Her seferinde onun haklı olduğunu biliyorum ve bunu seviyorum. Ancak bu kez hariç. Bu kez, haklı olmasından nefret ediyorum. Beni bırakıp gitmesinden nefret ediyorum. Dönmeyecek olmasından nefret ediyorum. Hayatımı ona göre ayarlamışken, sadece ona bağlıyken, yalnız kalmaktan nefret ediyorum. Haklı olmasından, nefret ediyorum."

Zorla araladığı gözlerle kendisini izleyen vatansevere baktı. Açık kahve kaşları çatılmıştı. Sanki anlıyormuş gibiydi. Tony onun hiç aşk acısı çekip çekmediğinden emin değildi. Gerçi bu Tony'nin ilk seferiydi. Ki o emekli bir zamparaydı, Steve ise yüz yıllık bir bakire.

"Sözlerimi tutmalıydım..." diye mırıldandı elleriyle yüzünü sıvazlarken. Bastıran tatlı uykudan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu sanki.

"O halde, neden tutmadın, Dahi?"

"Bilemiyorum." dedi Tony yatağın örtüsünü üzerine çekerken. Üzerinin çamur olduğu veya hala ayakkabılarını çıkarmamamış olduğu gerçeği onu rahatsız etmiyor gibiydi. "Sanırım insanları kurtarma fikri daha onurlu gibi gelmişti gözüme. Bir daha yapmam, söz."

"Daha ne kadar zevzekleşebilirsin merak ediyordum. Sanırım yanıt birkaç şişe devirmekten geçiyormuş." dedi Steve gözlerini devirirken.

Tony göz kapaklarının düşmesine izin vererek yastığına iyice gömüldü. "Zevzeklik etmek için daha uygun bir zaman göremiyorum. Söylesene, Kaptan... Hiç sarhoş olamamak nasıl bir his? Aradan geçen onca zaman... 40'ları özlüyor olmalısın. Birilerini özlüyor olmalısın. Bununla nasıl başa çıkıyorsun?"

Kaptan siyah, saten çarşaflara bürünmüş yataktan kalkarken, Tony neredeyse uykuya dalmak üzereydi. "Çıkamıyorum."

Tanrıları kıskandıracak güzellikteki adam, ağır adımlarla kapıya doğru ilerledi. "Friday..." diye fısıldadı odadan çıkmadan hemen önce. "Işıkları söndür."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Güne başlamanın en iyi yolu baş ağrısı ile uyanmak değildi.

Tony, hali hazırda, bunu biliyordu ancak ellerinde bunu engelleyebilecek bir şey yoktu. Banner olsa bilirdi... diye düşündü istemsizce. "Bilim Kardo"su ortalıklardan kaybolduğundan beri laboratuvarı iyice sessizleşmişti. Tek başına olduğu o zamanlarda bile bu denli değildi sanki... Jarvis bile gitmişti.

Ve lanet günün habercisi parlak güneş ışıkları gözlerini yakıyordu. Ağrıyı bambaşka bir boyuta getiren güneş bağırmasına neden oldu: "Friday! Perdeleri kapat!"

Android kadın sesi, incinmiş bir tınıyla, "Kaba olmanıza gerek yok, efendim." dedi.

Tony homurdanarak yüzünü yumuşacık yastığa gömdü. Nefes alamayıncaya değin hareketsizce yattı. Odaya nasıl geldiğini parça parça hatırlıyordu, keskin parçalar arasında ufalanmış, seçilemeyecek kadar küçük, bulanık parçalar da vardı. Steve'in gelişini ve onu, tabiri yerindeyse, yatağına sürükleyişini hatırlıyordu.

Ama en önemlisi, Pepper'ın gidişini hatırlıyordu.

"Kahretsin!"

Sonsuza dek yatakta kalamayacağını ya da terk edilmenin verdiği şokla dünyaya kendini kapatamayacağının farkındaydı. Saklanmak ona göre değildi, yıllar önce terk etmişti gölgelerini. Pepper'ı bir nedenden dolayı kaybetmişti. O nedenin değmesini sağlayacaktı. Onu bir hiç için kaybetmiş olmayacaktı.

Üzerindeki kirli kıyafetlerden kurtularak kendisini soğuk suyun altına attı. Duşun yarattığı dondurucu etki kesinlikle baş ağrısına iyi gelmiyordu ancak uyuşmuş bedenini uyandırdığı kesindi. Zaten, kimin bir beyne ihtiyacı vardı ki?

Mutfağa ulaştığında, ilk başta, leziz kokular doldu burnuna. Ardından görüş alanına pankekler ve Kaptan Kahvaltılık Gevrek girdi. "Ah," dedi Tony kalbini tutarak. "Demek bana kahvaltı hazırladın! Çok tatlısın."

Kaptan buna gülerek ve gevreğinden bir kaşık daha alarak yanıt verdi. "Aslında kahvaltıyı hizmetçilerden biri hazırladı. Ama eğer seni mutlu edecekse benim hazırladığımı varsayabilirsin."

"Ah, hayır etmez... Bir anda cinsiyet değiştirip, Victoria's Secret Meleği olmaya karar vermezsen, hayır." Tony sandalyelerden birini geriye çekerek oturdu, tabağına birkaç tane pankek aldı. "Demek bebek bakıcım olmaya karar verdin, Rogers."

"Öyle de denebilir sanırım. Aslında geceleyin kusup, boğularak ölme diye kalmıştım. Amerika bunu kaldıramaz... Ve onu korumak benim görevim, değil mi?"

"Evet," diye onayladı, Tony. "Çirkin bir ceset olurdum."

Kaptan portakal suyundan bir yudum daha alarak, Tony'nin tabağında oluşan küçümsenemeyecek büyüklükteki pankek tepeciğine baktı. "Dünden daha iyi görünüyorsun."

Tony'nin yüzü aniden düştü. Dün gece bedeni ve duyguları bir olmuştu; hissettiği gibi görünüyordu. Bu sabah ise tüm o acı ve keder ait olduğu yere, ruhunun derinliklerine dönmüştü. "Sonsuza dek yas tutamam."

"Tutmamalısın da." dedi Steve, alaycı tavrından eser kalmamıştı. "Sana hala ihtiyacımız var."

"Bunu Kaptan Amerika'dan duymak ne kadar onere etti hiçbir fikrin yok."

Steve dudaklarına yerleşen kibar bir gülümseme eşliğinde sandalyesinden kalktı. "Sapasağlam olduğuna ve espri kabileyetin, ki ona kabiliyet denir mi bilemiyorum, her zamankinden daha can alıcı olduğuna göre, benim görevim burada bitti."

Tony onu uğurlamak üzere ayağa kalktı. "Pekala, her şey için teşekkürler, Steve. Gerçekten. Ancak anlamadığım, dün akşamki ziyaretini neye borçlu olduğum."

Steve bir an nefessiz kaldı, ciğerlerindeki tüm hava görünmez bir el tarafından çekip atıldı. Dün gece neden gelmişti? Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, gidecek başka bir yer bulamamıştı antika adam. Hiçbir yerinin olmadığını hissetmişti, bir dostun eşliğine ihtiyacı vardı. Natasha görevde olmadığı her an Bruce'u arıyordu. Wanda ve Vision ise git gide daha yakın oluyorlardı sanki, aralarından su bile sızmıyordu. Steve onların yanındayken kendini fazlalık gibi hissediyordu. Sam ise... Sam idi işte. Yeni tanıştığı bir kızı tavlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Eski bir dostu ziyaret etmeye gelemez miyim yani, Stark?"

"Sana kapılarım her zaman açık, Rogers."

Steve dostça onun omzuna vurdu. "Ne zaman ihtiyacın olursa beni arayabilirsin, biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Tabii," diye yanıt verdi Tony, yüzünde yarım bir gülüş vardı. "Sen telefonunu adam akıllı kullanmayı öğrendiğin anda durmaksızın seni arayacağını."

"Hey!" diye çıkıştı Steve. "Artık eskisi kadar kötü değilim!"

"Hayır, hayır tabii ki değilsin... Sadece iyi de değilsin."

"Her neyse..." diye homurdandı Steve yenilgiyi kabullenerek. "Beladan uzak dur, Stark."


	2. how to be a philanthropist

Yağmurlu hava helicarrier'in sallanarak yol almasına neden oluyor, Thor'un kendisi oluşturmuş gibi duran şimşekler ardı ardına şehri vuruyordu. Nick Fury başarılı olan görevin ardından rotanın üsse doğru olması gerektiğine karar vermişti.

Açıkçası, Steve bir tatil gününe hayır demezdi. Aralıksız çalışıyor, sürekli Yenileri eğitmekle vakit geçiriyordu. Ancak asıl tatil yapması gereken Natasha gibi görünüyordu. Karadul hiç olmadığı kadar durgundu; zümrüt yeşili gözleri bulunduğu odanın bir köşesine takılmış, duygudan yoksunmuş gibi bakıyordu. Dudakları sıkıca mühürlenmiş gibiydi. Dengesiz hava ile yarattığı zıtlık insanı rahatsız edecek derecede büyüktü.

Rogers yaslandığı kapıdan ayrılarak, Romanoff'u bir sapık gibi izlemeyi bıraktı. Yetenekli ajanın oturduğu deri koltukta onun da oturabileceği kadar alan vardı. Steve genç kadının yanına oturduğunda, kadın daldığı derin düşüncelerden ayrılarak ona döndü. Biraz önceki durgun haline inat, zoraki bir gülümseme yerleşti dudaklarına.

Steve ona doğru eğilerek, sanki zihnini okuyabilecekmiş gibi, gözlerini onunkilere odakladı. "Kendini harap etmeyi bırakmalısın."

"Bunu daha önce denemiştim." diye karşılık vedi Natasha. "İkimiz de nasıl sona erdiğini hatırlıyoruz."

"Evet, ama..." diye karşı çıkacak oldu Steve. O günlerin nasıl bittiğini biliyordu, arkadaşı için bunu kesinlikle istemiyordu. Ama içinde bulunduğu hali mi yoksa o hali mi daha kötü emin olamıyordu da.

"Böyle daha huzurluyum, Rogers... Gerçekten. Kendimi bu denli yormayınca yeterince uğraşmıyormuşum gibi hissediyorum."

"O geri dönecek." dedi Steve keskin bir tavırla. Natasha'ya güç vermek istiyordu, ancak bunu nasıl yapacağına emin değildi. "Döneceğini biliyorum."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Bazen geriye dönüp baktığında, onca şey onun başına değilde bir başkasının başına gelmiş gibi görünürdü ona. Hiçbir şey bir rüyadan öte değildi sanki. Bulanık anılar ve bir zamanlar canını yakan yaralar anlamsızlaşmıştı.

Ta ki Kış Askerine kadar.

Steve Bucky ile karşılaşıncaya değin bir zamanlar sevidiği her şeyi, herkesi kaybettiğini sanmıştı. 70 yıllık uykusunun ardından bunu varsayması da gayet doğaldı. Belki de buydu her şeyi bir rüyaya çeviren. Asla geri gelmeyeceğini bildiği, imkansız ama tatlı anlar. Sanki hiç yaşanmamış gibi, hiçbir kanıtına rastlanamayan anılar. Bir yağmur damlasının pencerede bıraktığı iz gibi, uzaktan seçemeyeceğiniz ancak yaklaşırsanız görebileceğiniz anılar.

O yağmurlar, şu an iliklerine işleyen yağmurdan daha çok üşütüyordu onu. Kaskın altından bile yüzünü ıslatmayı başaran yağmur ve ona yardım eden rüzgar, anılarını saran kasırgayla boy ölçüşemezdi. Ve o kasırga, bu soğuk sonbahar çisentisinin aksine sona ermiyordu.

Motorunu park edip binanın kapısına yürüdü adam. Yağmur bu küçücük zaman diliminde bile tüm kıyafetlerini sırılsıklam etmişti. Vücudunda kuru kalan tak kısım, kalkanının durduğu sırtıydı.

Soğuğun binlerce küçük iğne gibi battığı parmaklarıyla anahtarı, anahtar deliğine yerleştirdi. Ellerinden bile soğuk, metal kapıyı aralayarak hızla içeri girdi. Kapıyı arkasından kapattığında en azından yağmurların birini gerisinde bırakmıştı.

Üçer üçer atlayarak çıktığı basamaklarda, duyduğu seslerle duraksadı. Henüz dairesinden bir kaç kat aşağıdaydı ancak sesler onun evinden geliyor gibiydi. Dikkatlice kendi dairesinin olduğu kata çıktı; seslerin evinden geldiğine emindi.

Ajan Sharon, gizli görevdeyken kaldığı daireyi boşaltalı çok olmuştu ancak ondan sonra daireye yerleşen hiçbir kiracı uzun süreli olmamıştı. Daire kısa kısa aralıkla boştu.

Şu anda da boş bir durumdaydı.

Steve kapı kolunu kavrayarak kapının kilitli olup olmadığını anlamaya çalıştı. Şu götürmez bir gerçekti kapının sıkıca kilitlendiği.

Ses yapmamaya dikkat ederek Natasha'nın ona öğrettiği bi numarayı denemeye karar verdi. Kotunun ön cebinde duran anahtalığına uzandı parmakları. Anahtarları anahtalıktan çıkardı ve montunun cebine soktu. Anahtarlığın demir halkasını bozarak kilidi açacak şekilde düzenlemeye başladı.

Bir kaç başarısız girişimin ardından bir kez daha eğdi ince metali, anahtar deliğine soktu sahte anahtarını. Kapı güçlükle de olsa açıldı. Steve yerlerine muşamba döşenmiş daireye girdi, kapıyı yumuşakça kapattı. Neredeyse hiç ses çıkmamıştı.

Kendi dairesine açılabilecek tek pencere mutfak penceresi olmalıydı. Steve pencereyi aralayarak kendini aşağı doğru sarkıttı. Evine ilk defa pencereden girmiyordu.

Kendini kendi mutfak penceresine çektiğinde en sonunda evine girmiş oldu. Kalkanını sırtından çekti, silahına uzandı. Sesler kesilmişti, bu da demek oluyordu ki Steve ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın geldiklerini anlamışlardı.

Attığı her adıma dikkat ederek oturma odasına yöneldi. Loş bir aydınlık yaratan gece lambasının ışığının oluşturduğu bir gölge vardı yerde. Koltuğun hemen önündeydi siluet, Steve köşeyi döndüğü anda karşı karşıya gelecekti evindeki yabancıyla.

Kalkanını yüzüne doğru çekerek saklandığı köşeyi terk etti, diğer elindeki silahı davetsiz misafire doğrultmuştu. Ancak keskin mavi gözleri misafirini tanıdığında yumuşadı.

Tony Stark zırhı henüz tek kolunu kapladığı halde, kolunu ona doğrultmuştu. Kolunu yavaşça aşağı indirirken, zırh küçülerek sırtına doğru yol aldı. "Sen her zaman evine pencereden mi girersin?"

Steve yüzündeki rahatlamayı saklamaya bile çalışmadan silahını ve kalkanını bıraktı. "En azından kendi evime giriyorum... Burada ne yapıyorsun Tony?"

"Hiç..." diye yanıtladı adam, omzunu silkerken. "Buzdolabını filan tamir ediyordum... Tabii bana sonra da teşekkür edebilirsin. Ha bir de, televizyonun neredeyse hiç çalışmıyordu."

Steve kendini koltuğa bırakıp üzerine yapışmış ve sırılsıklam olmuş sweatshirt'ünden kurtuldu. "Benim bir televizyonum yok, geçen ay çöpe attım."

"Ben de neredeyse dedim zaten. Daha şimdiden hipsterlığa başladık demek? Ne o televizyon yaşam stilin için fazla mı sıradandı?"

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı Steve sıkılmış sesle. Sadece üzerindeki ıslak kıyafetlerden kurtulmak istiyordu. "Bozulmuştu, yenisini alacak vaktim olmadı. Gerçi buraya çok uğradığım da yok... Yenilmezler Malikanesinde kalıyorum genelde."

"Artık gerek de yok zaten... Ben sana bir tane aldım." dedi eliyle televizyonu gösterirke. Odanın diğer ucundaki ikili koltuğun hemen karşısında, olması gerek yerdeydi. "Ayrıca söylemeliyim ki bu elektrik tesisatını birilerine göstermelisin, bir açık buldum..."

"Bunu neden yapıyorsun, Stark."

"Hayırsever modumdayım diyelim."

"Cidden Tony," diye kesti Steve onun sözlerini. "Burada ne arıyorsun, içeri nasıl girdin?"

"Eski bir dostu ziyaret etmeye gelemez miyim yani?" diye yanıtladı Tony buruk bir gülümsemeyle. Odanın diğer ucundaki, ki bu sadece dört adım yapıyordu, koltuğun kenarına oturdu. "Yapacak hiçbir şeyim kalmadı." dedi sakince. "Cidden... Artık aklıma yeni bir fikir gelmiyor. Zırhlara ilgili yapacak hiçbir şeyim kalmamış gibi. Onları getirebileceğim en üst düzeye getirmişim gibi."

Gözlerini Steven'dan çekerek duvarlardaki tablolarda gezdirdi. Bunları onun yaptığını anlayabiliyordu Tony, onun çizimlerine daha önce tanıklık etmişti. "Ama öyle olmadığını biliyorum. Daha yapabileceğim çok şey var, bunu biliyorum. Ama sanırım... Sanırım ilhamım yok, Rogers."

Steven'nın keskin, sıkılmış bakışları yumuşadı. İşte bunu anlayabiliyordu. "Tüm zamanını onları geliştirmekle harcamak zorunda değilsin, Tony..."

"Başka ne yapabileceğimi bilmiyorum."

"Yenilmezlere geri dönebilirsin... Seni aylardır görmedik. Belki de başka bir şeylerle uğraşmak sana iyi gelebilir. Bana ve Natasha'ya çömezleri eğitmekte yardım edebilirsin..."

"Sanırım sadece kafamı boşaltmam gerekiyor..." diye mırıldandı Tony.

"Ben de bunu söylemeye çalışıyordum."

Tony ani bir hareketle koltuktan kalktı. "Hadi bakalım Rogers, gece bizi bekleyecek değil!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Stark." diye ikaz etti Steve. "Saçmalama. Seninle bara, ya da gece klubü ya da her nereye gelmemi istiyorsan gelmeyeceğim."

"Neden olmasın?" diye sordu Tony. "Bence artık eski sevgilini unutmanın vakti geldi. Üzerinden 70 yıl geçti. Aş artık şu kızı."

Steve oturduğu yerde duruşunu dikleştirerek kaşlarını çattı. "Bu dalga geçilecek bir şey değil Tony. Sadece evde oturup, sakin bir perşembe gecesi geçirip erkenden uyumak istiyorum."

"Dostum bu halin acınası!" dedi Tony abartılı bir acımayla. "Henüz 97 yaşındasın, ölü değil."

Steve başını iki yana sallarayak gülümsedi. "Stark..."

"Hadi, kalk... Bu gün asırlık bekaretini bozacağız Rogers! Sana en azından 8'lik bir hatun bulacağız. Hem hazır ikimiz de bekarken benden birkaç şey kaparsın belki..."

Bir an iyice sessizliğe büründü ikisi de. Steve bir şekilde onu anlıyordu. Steve onun bir şeylerden kaçtığını anlıyordu. Pepper'ın anılarından kaçtığını anlıyordu.

Onun anıları, Steve'nkilerin aksine hala tazeydi ve bir rüya gibi göründüğü de yoktu.

Tony, bir şeylerden kaçmaya çalıştığının kendisi de farkındaydı esasında. Ancak kaçarak yorgun düşmenin, kalarak içten içe ölmekten daha iyi olduğunu biliyordu; ela gözler, bunu birebir tecrübe etmişlerdi. Hayatını sürekli olarak başka hayatların önüne atan adam, bu şekilde yok olup gitmekten korkuyordu işte.

O kadın yanında değilken, hiç olmaktı en büyük korkusu.

"Pepper'a hala aşık olduğunu sanıyordum." diye söylendi Steve. Oturduğu koltuktan kalmak istemediği daha fazla ortada olamazdı. Tüm günün yorgunluğu sanki bir anda çökmüştü üstüne. Etrafında çok fazla aşk acısı çeken insan vardı, bir yerden sonra kendi problemiymiş gibi görünmeye başlıyordu bunlar. Onlara yardım etmeye çalışırken kendisi de kötü bir ruh haline gömülüyordu.

"Bunu yüzüme vurmak zorunda mıydın? Burada depresyondan kurtulmaya çalışıyoruz herhalde..." dedi Tony derin bir nefes alırken. "Rogers, bir dostun olarak seni bu halde bırakmaya gönlüm el vermiyor... Sadece sana yardım etmek istiyorum... Nasıl derler... Senin ekürin olacağım. Sana biraz çıtır tavlayacağız, bu arada ben de eküri olmanın inceliklerini öğreneceğim. Adil bir anlaşma gibi. Gerçi daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yapmadım ama..."

"Nasıl yani? Gözde zampara Tony Stark hiç ekürilik yapmadı mı?" diye sordu Steve alayla.

"Avlarımı paylaşmam Rogers. Ayrıca oradan bakınca eküriye ihtiyacım varmış gibi görünüyor mu?"

Tanrılardan birini, bazen gerçekten kıskandıran adam, istemsizce oluşan bir gülümseme dudaklarını kaplarken ayağa kalktı. "Öğrenmenin yaşı olmaz derler."

"İşte bu! Mızıkçılık yapmayacağını biliyordum, Kaptan Seksi İç Çamaşırı!"

"Bana öyle seslenme." dedi Steve uyarıcı bir şekilde, ancak yine de üzerindeki ıslak kıyafetlerden kurtulmak üzere ayağa kalktı.

Tony keyifle, onun arkasından seslendi. "Kaptan Lastikli Don'u mu tercih ederdin?"


	3. how to be a billionaire

  
Audi R8'in içi dışarıya göre kesinlikle daha sıcaktı.

Yağmur durmuş olmasına rağmen hava henüz yumuşamış değildi. Bulutların ardındaki gecenin alacakaranlığa bürünmesini engelleyen tek şey, şehrin asla sönmeyen ışıklarından ibaretti.

Tony eğer hızını şehir standartlarında tutacaksa bir audiye sahip olmanın ne anlamı olduğundan emin değildi. Yanında oturan Steve'in mutlak sessizliğinde bunu sorgulayacak oldukça fazla zamanı olmuştu. Ona yardım etmeye çalıştığını söyleyerek vicdanını rahatlattığının farkındaydı. Sonuçta kafasını dağıtmak isteyen aslında kendisiydi. Ancak ona gerçekten de bir iyilik yapıyordu. "Rogers bu kadar heyecanlanmana gerek yok. Biraz pratiğin az olabilir -aslında hiç olmayabilir- ama bunu aşabileceğimizden eminim."

Steve kendisiyle dalga geçildiğinin farkında olarak gözlerini pencereden dışarıya dikti. Bir bara gitmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. En son bir barda bulunduğunda yıkılmış duvarların ortasında, tozlu bir masada oturmuş; ışıkların yanmadığı, sisin geceyi kapladığı o anlarda sarhoş bile olamamanın eksikliğini Peggy ile paylaşmıştı. Bucky'nin acısını azaltması gereken içkinin veremediği etkiyi o vermişti. Şimdi ne acısını dindiren kadın yanındaydı ne de acının kaynağı. İkisi de hayattaydı ancak zamanın dışında kalmışlardı.

Steve onu özlüyordu... Zamanı geri getiremeyeceğini de biliyordu. Onun dolu dolu ve mutlu bir hayat geçirdiğini de. Ancak kendini düşünmekten alıkoyamıyordu. Ya buzdan 70 yıl sonra değilde 5 yıl sonra çıkarılsaydı. Ya uçağı çarpışma yaşanmadan indirmeyi başarsaydı? Bir şekilde kurtulsaydı... Fotoğraflarda Peggy'nin yanındaki o adam olabilir miydi, o mutlu hayatın sahibi?

Doğru kişiyi bulması o kadar da uzun sürmemişti düşününce. Yirmi yedi yıl idare eder bir süreydi. Ancak canını asıl yakan kaybetmekte geçen süreydi. Steve için göz açıp kapamak kadar kısa geçmişti bu süre.

"Ah, hadi ama Rogers..." diye söylendi Tony. "Geceyi mahvetme."

"Üzgünüm sadece... En son bir barda bulunduğumda yanımda Bucky de vardı." Ona Peggy'den bahsetmekten kaçınmıştı.

"Şu neredeyse her önemli insanın suikastından sorumlu, mekanik kollu herif mi?"

"Bu onun suçu değildi Tony."

"Buna inanıyorum. Ancak bu olanların gerçekleşmediği anlamına gelmiyor. Eğer bir gün gölgelerinden ayrılırsa insanlar onu suçlayacak."

"Bununla nereye varmaya çalışıyorsun." diye sordu Steve. Gerilmişti.

Tony saniyenin üçte biri kadar süreliğine bakışlarını yoldan çekip ona odakladı. "Şuraya varmaya çalışıyorum: Kendini suçluyorsun. Hatta onun dışarıda bir yerlerde olması daha da suçlu hissetmene neden oluyor."

"O benim arkadaşım!" diye kendini savundu Steve. Tabii ki kendini suçlu hissediyordu. Henüz onu bulamadığı ve ona yardım edemediği için hergün suçluluğu katlanarak artıyordu.

"Saklanmasının bir nedeni var Rogers. Söylemeye çalıştığım sadece bu. Şimdiye dek seni bulmamış olmasının nedeni de bu olmalı. Her şeyin sorumlusu olarak seni gördüğünden veya senden nefret ettiğinden değil yani."

"Biliyorum, biliyorum." dedi Steve konuşmayı sonlandırmak isterken. "Her neyse şu bara ulaşmamız ne kadar sürecek?"

"İşte aradığım ruh bu, Rogers."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Bir bara gittiğimizi sanıyordum." Steve indiği arabanın kapısını henüz kapatmamıştı. Her an geri dönmeye hazır bir halde bekliyordu. Açıkçası geri dönüp uyumak şimdi çok daha iyi gözüküyordu gözüne. Yarın erkenden Malikane'ye gitmesi gerekiyordu.

"Gidiyorduk..." diye onayladı Tony.

"Sonra ne oldu."

"Kararımı değiştirdim, hadi."

Tony arabanın anahtarlarını valeye vererek pembe neon yazılarla süslenmiş binaya ilerledi. Steve arabanın kapısını çarparak arkasından seslendi. "Burası bir striptiz kulübü."

"İnanamıyorum..." dedi Tony arkasını dönerek, adım atmayı bırakmamıştı. "1940'larda striptiz kulüpleri de vardı demek... Ya da sen bize çaktırmadan bir işler karıştıryordun."

Tony son sözüyle birlikte önüne dönerek girişine ulaştığı binadan içeri girip gözden kayboldu. Steve arkasından "Stark!" diye seslendiyse de onu takip etti.

Tony üzerindeki ceketi görevliye bırakırken Steve'in hemen arkasında olduğunu biliyordu. "Seni anlayamıyorum Rogers... Burası şehrin en iyilerinden. Daha ne istiyorsun bilemiyorum."

"Kadınların para için soyunmadığı bir yere gitmeyi?"

Tony onun omzuna vurarak içeri ilerledi. "Feminist olduğunu bilmiyordum." Adam garsonlardan birini durdurdu ve kulağına eğilerek bir şeyler fısıldadı. Garson gülümseyerek onları bir masaya yönlendirdi.

Steve etrafına baktığında birçok tanıdık simaya rast geldi. Şehrin önemli isimlerinden oluşan ciddi bir kalabalık vardı burada. Hepsi de sahnedeki kadınları izliyor ve bolca gülüyordu. Kalabalığın arasında birkaç iş kadını bile gördü.

Tony az önceki garsona bir miktar para uzatarak sahneyi en iyi gören masalardan birine yerleşti. Masa sahneye hem yakındı hem de gözlere batmayacak bir yerdeydi.

Ama buna rağmen sahnedeki kadınlardan biri Tony'i fark etmişti. Eski zamanlarda en büyük müşterilerinden biriydi. Kadın beklentiyle hareketlerini daha da kıvrak bir hale getirdi. Ancak adam onu görmüyordu bile.

Steve masaya oturmadan mavi gözlerini Tony'nin üzerine dikti. "Sen ciddi misin?"

Tony ciddi bir ifadeyle onu süzdü. "Asla."

"Pekala, ben gidiyorum." derin bir iç çekerek geriye çekildi adam.

"Ah, hadi ama Rogers..." diye homurdandı Tony. "Bu kızların seni yemeyeceğinden eminim. Ayrıca ayakta dikilerek dikkat çekiyorsun. Senden bir anda birilerine asılmanı bekleyemeceğimi fark ettim sadece. Bunun için fazla iyi niyetlisin."

Adam gülerek karşılık verdi. "Burada iyi niyetimi yok mu etmeye çalışıyorsun yani?"

Tony kolundan çekerek onu karşısındaki sandalyeye oturttu. "Hayır seni ortama alıştırmaya çalışıyorum. 97 yaşında olmana rağmen hala kadınlar hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun Steve..."

"Ne yani bunları bana striptiz kulübünde mi öğreteceksin?"

"Neden olmasın?" diye sordu Tony. Dudağının kenarı belli belirsiz kıvrılmıştı.

Steve başını iki yana doğru sallayarak bakışlarını yere dikti. Yüzündeki gülümsemeyi saklamaya çalışıyor gibiydi. "Çok kötü bir eküri olduğunun farkındasın değil mi?"

"İşte bu kalbimi kırdı ama. Sana kucak dansı ısmarlamadığım için mi böyle yapıyorsun? Daha geleli beş dakika oldu, biraz sabırlı ol Rogers."

Steve Tony'e yardımcı olmak istiyordu, hala kalkıp gitmemiş olmasının da tek nedeni buydu. "Eğer kalacaksam, içecek bir şeylere ihtiyacım var."

Tony henüz yanlarından ayrılmış garsonu çağırdı. "Bir martini, bol zeytinli. En azından üç tane filan zeytini olsun. Ve bir de..."

Steve onun sözlerini tamamladı. "Sadece bira."

Garson siparişleri alıp giderken, çalan şarkı sona erdi. Sahnede birileri ara verdiklerini söyledi. Tony boş gözlerle bakıyordu sahneye. Bakıyordu ama göremiyordu.

Bu yeniydi.

İçkileri masalarına vardığında Tony yanlarına yaklaşan bir kadın gördü. Platin sarısı saçları beline kadar uzanıyordu, 1.80 boylarında biriydi. Tony onu bir yerlerden çıkarıyordu.

Buradan olacak. diye düşündü Tony. Başka nereden çıkarabilirim sanki.

"Selam yakışıklılar." dedi kadın masaya doğru yaklaşırken.

"Merhaba." dedi Tony düz bir sesle.

Kadın saçlarını geriye doğru atarak Tony'e yaklaştı. Ellerini kollarında dolaştırmaya başladı. "Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim beyler?"

Tony rahatsızca kıpırdandı. "Arkadaşıma bir kucak dansı vererek?" diye yanıtladı.

"Tony, hayır."

"Hadi ama Steve."

"İstemiyorum."

Yanı başlarında duran, yarı çıplak kadın alınmış gibi görünmüyordu. Aksine elleri hala Tony'nin omuzlarında dolanıyor, ünlü adamı baştan çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. "Nereden biliyorsun ki?" diye sordu Tony. "Hiç tecrübe etmedin." Tony kadının ellerini yavaşça itekledi. Sonunda kadını tam olarak hatırlamıştı. "Florence, lütfen hizmetlerini buradaki arkadaşıma saklar mısın?"

"İlla tecrübe etmek mi gerekiyor!?" diye sordu Steve, Tony'nin son yorumunu görmezden gelerek.

"Adımı hatırlaman hoşuma gitti, Tony." dedi kadın işveli bir şekilde. Tony'e göz kırpıp ellerini omuzlarından çekti.

"Dostum..." Tony onun omzunu kavrayarak sıktı. Steve'in suratında her an Tony'e bir yumruk geçirebilirmiş gibi bir ifade vardı. "Kucak dansı yaptırana kadar, kucak dansının değerini anlamazsın."

"Felsefen bu mu?"

"Buydu."

"O halde bırakman iyi olmuş."

Florence gülerek Steve'in saçlarını okşadı. "Komiksin, bunu sevdim." Adam başını çekmeye çalışınca elini onun yanaklarına yerleştirdi. Biraz eğilerek yeşil gözlerini onun gözlerine odakladı, bu her zaman müşterileri etkilerdi. "Eğer utanıyorsan vip odalardan birine geçebiliriz. Senden artı ücret de almam, yakışıklı."

"Hanım efendi." dedi Steve. Sabrı dolmuş gibiydi. "Lütfen ellerinizi üzerimden çeker misiniz?"

Kadın şüpheli gözlerle onu bıraktı ve duruşunu dikleştirdi, göğüslerine çekmek istiyordu dikkatleri. "Ah, anlıyorum..." diye mırıldandı şefkatli bir tavırla. "Eşcinselsin."

"Ne?" diye sordu Steve şok içinde. Homofobik değildi ancak daha önce hiç böyle bir şeye maruz kalacağını düşünmemişti.

"Yazık oldu, oysaki tam kıvamındasın." Florence'in gözleri adamın tüm vücudunda dolaştı ve belli bir noktada durdu. Birkaç saniyenin ardından, Steve'in yüzü kırmızıya döndükten hemen sonra, gözlerini Tony'e çevirdi. "Tony, hayatım... Beni nerede bulacağını biliyorsun."

Ve sonra çekip gitti.

"Pekala..." dedi Tony eğlendiğini belli eden bir sesle. "Bu iyi gitti."

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı Steve. Elleriyle bozulan saçını düzeltiyordu. "Gitmedi."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

  
Malibu'daki malikane açık ara en sevdiğiydi. Alıştığı ortamın paramparça olması bir süre onu çok da rahatsız etmemişti. Hayatının bir kısmını, o kısmını, geride bırakmaya hazırdı. Bir süreliğine geri de bırakmıştı da.

Ne yazık ki çok uzun sürmemişti.

Çiftlik evi artık gözüne eskisi kadar iyi görünmüyordu. Barton'a özenip anlık bir hevesle yaptırmıştı burayı. Pepper ilk başta bu fikre gülse de daha sonra onun da hoşuna gitmeye başlamıştı. Sessiz ve sakin bir hayata başlamak için mükemmel bir yerdi. Huzurluydu. Pepper'a bir süreliğine çok iyi bildiği bir gerçeği bile unutturmuştu: Tony Stark ile birlikteyken hiçbir şey iyi olamazdı.

Bunu ona Tony söylemişti. O an için Pepper bunu umursamamıştı. Aslında, son ana kadar adama ne zaman baksa bu düşünce zihninin gerilerine saklanıyordu. Ta ki o gün gelene dek. O gün tüm o sevimli bakışlara rağmen ipler en ince yerinden kopmuştu.

O günden beri ev sessiz ve solgundu. Tıpkı sonbahar gibi soğuktu. Sonbahar geçmek üzereydi ama Tony evin üzerindeki sonbaharın ne zaman geçeceğini bilmiyordu.

Gararajını olabildiğince rahat edeceği şekilde yaratmıştı. Her şey elinin altındaydı ama bir o kadar da ferahtı. Zırhlarından favorileri yine garajı süslüyordu.

Makineci yere oturmuş bir şeyleri düzeltiyordu. Elinin altındaki metal parçalar onun yeteneği ve dehasıyla hayat buluyordu. Bir şeylerle uğraşmayı seviyordu adam. Bu onu hep rahatlatmıştı. Ancak artık eskisi gibi bir etki yaratmıyordu. Artık hiçbir şey eskisi gibi hissettirmiyordu. Sonbahar sadece evi değil ruhunu da sarmıştı bir nevi.

Garajın eve bağlanan kapısı aralandı, siyah saçlı, mavi gözlü ve gayet iyi bir vücuda sahip bir kadın içeri girdi. Bu Tony'nin yeni sekreteriydi. Pepper şirketi bile bıraktığı için işlerin başına geri dönmesi gerekmişti. Daha doğrusu imza alması için yeni bir sekretere ihtiyacı olmuştu.

Ne Pepper kadar iyiydi ne de profesyonel. Tony ona bir anlığına bile güvenmemişti.

"Bay Stark. Bay Parker geldi."

"O da kim?"

"Daily Bugle'dan bir fotoğrafçı. Siz bir görüşme ayarlamamı istemiştiniz efendim."

Tony elindeki şeyleri yere bırakarak ayağa kalktı. "Pekala, geliyorum."

Masanının üzerindeki mavi dosyayı alarak içindeki belgeleri kontrol etti. Garajdan çıkarak eve girdi ve salona yöneldi. Bu evin Malibu'daki malikaneden en büyük farkı yumuşak hatlardan ziyade sert ve köşeli hatlara sahip olmasıydı. Açık tondaki eşyalar ile döşenmişti ve aydınlık bir ortama sahipti. Ancak bir süre sonra Tony'nin gözünü yormaya başlamıştı.

Salona girdiğinde ayakta bekleyen ve etrafı ilgili gözlerle inceleyen bir 'ergen' ile karşılaştı. Çocuk 17 yaşından daha büyük olamazdı. Tony ile neredeydeyse aynı boydaydı. Boynunda bir fotoğraf makinesi asılıydı.

"Sen Peter Parker olmalısın..." dedi Tony. Onu trans halinden kurtarmak istiyordu.

Çocuk silkelenerek kendine geldi. "Bay Stark."

Tony koltuklardan birine oturdu ve karşısındaki koltuğu işaret etti. "Lütfen, otur."

Peter krem rengi koltuğa oturup pür dikkat Tony'i izlemeye başladı. Tony boğazını temizleyerek konuya girdi. "Seni buraya çağırmamın nedeni sana bir iş vermek istemem. Duyduğuma göre baya iyi bir fotoğrafçıymışsın. O yerinde duramayan böceğin bile fotoğraflarını alabiliyorsan... İyi olmalısın diye düşündüm."

Çocuğun suratı kaskatı kesildi ve bir ton attı. "Ne yapmamı istiyorsunuz Bay Stark." diye sordu tereddütle. "Siz birileriyle savaşırken fotoğrafınızı mı çekeyim."

"Ah, hayır. Hayır. Bunu yapan onlarca paparazi var zaten. Ben Örümcek Adam kadar kameralardan kaçamıyorum, üstelik tüm hayatım bunu yapmakla geçtiği halde."

"O halde?"

Tony yerinden kalkmadan öne doğru eğilerek Peter'a dosyaları uzattı. "Onun fotoğraflarını çekmeni istiyorum."

Peter Parker dosyayı alarak içindekileri inceledi. Dosya, Pepper Potts'a aitti. İçinde kişisel bilgileri ve bir kaç fotoğraf vardı. "Yanlış anlamayın Bay Stark ama... Pepper Potts sizin sevgiliniz değil mi?"

"Ne yani sevgilimin gizlice çekilmiş fotoğraflarını isteyemez miyim?" dedi Tony soruya bir cevap vermekten kaçınarak.

"Siz Demir Adamsınız. Bunu kendiniz de yapabilirsiniz."

"Demir Adam olarak çok fazla işim var evlat. Bir de Tony Stark olarak." Çocuğun suratındaki dehşete düşmüş ifade üzerine dayanamayarak gözlerini devirdi, oysaki Steve'e bunu yapmayacağına dair söz vermişti. "Bak J. Jonah Jameson'ın sana berbat davrandığına eminim. Eminim ki sana tüm o iyi yakalanmış fotoğraf kareleri için iyi bir para da vermiyor. Baya cimri bir heriftir, onunla bir keresinde karşılaşmıştım..."

Tony ayağa kalkarak ona doğru bir adım attı. Peter bunun üzerine koltuktan kalkması gerektiğine dair bir fikre kapıldı. "Doğrusunu söyleyeyim, büyük ihtimal ben de sana berbat davranacağım. Ama sana bunun yanında küçük bir servet de ödeyeceğim. İki taraflı bir kazanç bu. Anlaştık mı?"

Tony elini öne doğru uzattığında Peter ayağa kalkıp adamın elini yakaladı. "Evet, evet. Bay Stark."

Adam gülümseyerek onun elini bıraktı. "Şu an bunun sana saçma geldiğini biliyorum ama eğer bir gün olurda bir milyoner olursan beni anlayacaksındır. Biz pis zenginler asla kendi işlerimizi kendimiz yapmayız." Arkasına dönerek geldiği yöne doğru yürümeye başladı. "Fotoğrafları dosyadaki mail adresine yollarsın." diye konuştu yüksek sesle, Peter'ın arkasından şaşkınca bakakaldığını biliyordu. "Ayrıca bunun aramızda kalacağından bahsetmeme gerek yok sanırım. Bir kişiye bile bundan bahsedersen, seni ezerim örümcek."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	4. how to be a playboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm düzenlenmedi. Yazım yanlışlıkları varsa üzgünüm.

Bulutların güneşi kapatıp, tüm gökyüzünü yasa boğmasına aldırmayan adam, yüzme havuzunun önündeki şezlonglardan birine uzanmış manzarayı izliyordu. Birilerinin havuzu temizlemesi gerekiyordu, içinde kurumuş, turuncu yapraklar yüzüyordu. Adam bir an havuzu kimin temizlediğini düşündü, sonra bu soruya verecek bir cevabı olmadığını fark etti. Uzun bir zamandır da olmamıştı. Yeni asistanına bir mesaj atarak bu sorunu çözmeyi düşündü ancak sonra fark etti ki havuz umrunda bile değildi. Ayrıca FRIDAY'e bile seslenemeyecek kadar halsiz hissediyordu.

Sonbahardan mıydı bilmiyordu ama üzerine bir yorgunluk çökmüştü. Belki de yeterince beslenmemesinden kaynaklanıyordu. Soğuk rüzgarın onu kendisine getirmesini beklemişti dışarı çıkarken ama rüzgar sadece daha da kötü etmişti her şeyi. Ürpererek yan şezlonga uzandı, bir battaniyeyi üzerine çekti.

Gözlerini bulutlu havaya dikerek yapacaklarını düşündü. Gözlerinin önünde kocaman beyaz bir sayfa belirdiğinde kafasını iki yana salladı. Hayır, yapacak bir şeyleri olmalıydı. Burada kendisini paslanmaya terk etmeyecekti. Terk edileli aylar olmuştu. Kendine gelmesi gerekiyordu artık!

Rehabilitasyonunun en büyük parçasını düşündü: Steve. Evet, onu depresyondan çıkmak için bir numaralı tedavisi olarak görüyordu, evet, biraz bencilceydi ve biraz da, çok az bir parça, sapıkça... Ama Steve ona bilmesini gerektiren her şeyi öğrettiği evcil bir hayvan gibiydi. Onun gelişimini gözlemlemekten daha iyi bir tedavi olabilir miydi?

Tabii Tony, Steve'in onu bir golden retriever olarak düşündüğünü bilse suratına bir yumruk geçireceğinden emindi.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Kaptan, garajda beklemekten sıkılmıştı. Tony'nin eşyalarını karıştırma isteği duyacak kadar sıkılmıştı. Tony neredeyse yarım saat önce bir şey bulmaya gideceğini söylemişti ve onu garajda yalnız başına bırakıp gitmişti. Steve ilk 15 dakikadan sonra sıkıntından uyuma noktasına gelmişti ama Steve'in sıkıldığını belli etmemesi gerekiyordu. Tony'nin buralarada bir yerde tüm garajı izleyen kameraları olduğundan emindi. Yenilmezlerin lideri olarak sıkıldığını belli ederse, Tony bunu karargahdaki tüm ekranlara yansıtmaktan çekinmezdi.

Cam ekranda garajın şifresini giren Tony'i görene kadar daldığının farkında değildi adam. Tony'nin elinde bir elbise askısı ve şifresini yazarken kolunun altına sıkıştırdığı bir ayakkabı kutusu vardı.

"Onları mağzadan alıp mı getirdin?" diye sordu, Steve. "Çünkü bu evin bile kıyafetlerini bulmak için 30 dakika harcayacağın kadar büyük olmadığını düşünüyorum."

Tony ayağıyla kapıyı kapatarak içeri girdi. "Aslında mağzadan buraya getirdiler... Sana yukarı gelmeni söylememiş miydim? Üzgünüm. Her neyse." Ayakkabı kutusunu masanın üzerine bırakarak askıyı Steve uzattı. "İşe koyulsak iyi olur."

Steve Tony'nin ona uzattığı elbise askısına şüpheli bir bakış attı. "Ne?"

"Giyinmelisin Steve! Daha yapacak çok şeyimiz var!"

"Ne işi?"

"Kulübe gitmeden önce yapacağımız şeyler işte."

"Kulüp mü!" diye sordu Steve hayretle. "Beni bir daha o striptiz kulübüne götürmüyorsun! Ayrıca bunları aştığımızı sanıyordum."

"Striptiz kulubüne filan gitmiyoruz." Tony ona uzattığı askıyı Steve'in gövdesine iteledi ve onu kıyafetleri tutmaya zorladı. "Gece Kulübüne gidiyoruz. Ve, hayır, bunları aşmadık."

Steve, kıyafetleri kucağında tutarken şok içinde arkasını dönüp giden adama baktı. "Ciddi olamazsın Tony. En başından beri gelmek istemiyorum, sadece seni kırmak istemediğim için..."

"Beni kırmak mı?" diye sordu Tony, onun sözünü keserken. "Dostum, sonsuza kadar yalnız yaşamazsın... Buzdan çıkalı 5 yıl oluyor Steve. Artık uyum sağlamak zorundasın. Artık 40'lardaki yaşamının sona erdiğini kabullenmek zorundasın. Geçmişte yaşabileceklerin yasını tuttuğunu biliyorum... Yas tutarken geleceği de kaçırmanı istemiyorum."

Bir anlık, sonsuz sesizlikte Tony'nin bakışları yere düştü. Bunu kendisi için mi istiyordu yoksa gerçekten Steve için mi istiyordu emin değildi. Belki de Pepper'ı geride bırakmaya hazırdı. Belki de artık yaşananları eski bir film gibi aklında çevirip durmaktansa, geleceği yaşamanın vakti gelmişti. Bunları düşünmek onu öfkelendiriyordu. Öfkeden gözleri yanıyordu; kendisine olan öfkesinden.

Steve yavaşça elbiselerin üzerini örten koruyucucu açtı. İçinden bir takım elbise çıkmasını bekliyordu ama bir kot ve bir ceket çıktı. "Ama..." diye mırıldandı Steve, ne istediğinden emin değil gibiydi. "Bu hayatımda gördüğüm en çirkin gömlek... Bu ne biçim bir kırmızı böyle! Ayrıca bu pantolonun darlı..."

"Pekala, buraya kadar." dedi Tony, kollarını iki yana doğru açarak. Havayı kucaklamak üzereymiş gibi duruyordu. "Kime anlatıyorsam... Dummy, hallet şu işi."

Tony masasına doğru ilelerken Dum-E Steve'e ulaşmıştı bile. Adam boğuşma seslerini duymamazlıktan gelerek sandalyesine oturdu, ayaklarını masasına uzattı. Günlük donut kutusu asistanı tarafından masasına bırakılmıştı. Steve'in söylenmelerinden kurtulmak için Metallica'dan Die Die My Darling'i açarak sesi yükseltti. Tony donut kutusuna uzanarak parmaklarının ucuyla kutuyu yakaladı.

"Tony!" diye bağırdı Steve. Adam gülümseyerek donuttan koca bir lokma ıssırdı. "Tony! Sanırım makinelerin bozuldu!"

"Mümkün değil."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Bana bunu yaptırdığına inanamıyorum." diye söylendi Steve arabadan inerken.

"Neyi yaptırdığıma inanamıyorsun?" Tony elindeki anahtarı valeye uzattı. "Seni sosyal hayatla tanıştırdığıma mı?"

Steve elleriyle yüzünü tuttu. Yüzü hala yanıyordu. "Ve makinelerin... Üstümdekileri kendim değiştirebilirdim!"

"Emin değilim Rogers... Vücudun tüm işlevini yitirmiş gibiydi..."

"Bunu bir daha asla yapma." dedi Steve her bir kelimeyi vurgulayarak. "Ve bu gömlekten hala nefret ediyorum. Ve bu kotlar fazla dar değil mi?"

"Dostum, göreve göğsünün hemen üzerinde bir yıldızla ve spandeks ile gidiyorsun. Kırmızı bir gömlekle birkaç saat geçirebilirsin."

"İyi de neden kırmızı!?"

"Bütün dikkatleri senin üzerine çekmek istiyorum. İnan bana buradayken bu baya bir zor olacak."

"O konuda endişeye kapılmana gerek yoktu bence." dedi Steve küçük bir gülümseme ile.

Tony güneş gözlüklerini aşağı çekerek ona baktı. "Birilerinin özgüveni yerine gelmiş."

"Sakın kendine pay çıkarma." dedi Steve, küçük gülümsemesi parlak bir sırıtışa dönüşürken.

Tony'nin dudaklarına yamuk bir gülümseme yapıştı, gözlüklerini tekrar geriye itti. İçeri adımını attığı anda mekanın büyük bir kısmı meraklı bakışlarla ona döndü. Tony bunun geleceğini biliyordu. Hatırladığı en uzak geçmişte bile tüm ilgi onun üzerinde toplanırdı. Adam kesinlikle bundan şikayetçi değildi. Ancak bu sefer bakışların bir kısmı yanındaki adama dönmüştü. Kadınlar -ve erkekler- sadece Tony'e değil Steve'e de donup kalmış gibi görünüyordu.

Gülümsemesini dudaklarında tutmak, Tony'e hiç bu kadar zor gelmemişti.

Tony yanına yaklaşan garsonlardan birine en iyi masasını istediğini söyledi. Garson onları masalarına ulaştırırken, Steve gözlerini yere dikmekle yetindi. Dışarda Tony'e gösterdiği tarafı üzerine düşen bakışlarla geriye çekilmişti bile. Adamın kanı kaynıyordu sanki, tüm vücudunu bir sıcaklık basmıştı. Masalarının hemen yanındaki masada oturan hatunlar da pek yardımcı olmuyorlardı. Sürekli gülüşüp ikisine bakıyorlar, kısık sesle birbirlerine hararetle bir şeyler anlatıyorlardı.

"Pekala, bu düşündüğümden de kolay olabilir." dedi Tony.

"Neden?" diye sordu Steve. Mekanı inceliyordu.

"Dostum, farkında değil misin? Herkes bize bakıyor ve 'Tony Stark'ın yanındaki şu ateşli parça da kim?' diyor. Daha doğrusu diyorlardı... Şimdiye dek seni tanıdıklarına eminim."

Steve küçük bir kahkaha atarak etrafına baktı. "Düşündüğün kadar görünmez değilmişim demek ki."

"Belki de..." dedi Tony, masalarına yeni ulaşan viskisinden bir yudum alırken. "Ama bence gömleğin etkisi de büyük."

"Sen öyle diyorsan." dedi Steve, yumuşak sesiyle.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Loş ışığın altında parlayan boş bardak birkaç saniye içinde garsonlardan biri tarafından dolduruldu. Tony Stark'ın rahatının bozulmasına izin vermezlerdi. O adamdan gelecek tek bir kötü yorum işten atılmalarına neden olurdu.

"Pekala, ateşli çocuk, tüm gece bekleyemeyiz. O biradan koca bir yudum al da işe başlayalım." dedi Tony. Daha sonra da sandalyesinde, iyice geriye doğru yaslandı.

Steve gözlerini devirdi. "Biradan kocaman bir yudum almak ne işe yarayacak Bay Dahi? En son baktığımda çakırkeyif bile olamıyordum."

"Doğru... Neyse içini ısıtır... Sen dediğimi yap, Usta'nı sorgulama."

Steve birasını kafasına dikerek hepsini içti. "Emredersiniz Usta!"

"Tamam... Şimdi, plan şu asker: Hemen ayağa kalkıyorsun ve sakin sakin yan masaya gidiyorsun." Eliyle, hafifçe, geldiklerinden beri kıkırdaşan kadınların olduğu masayı gösterdi. "Oradaki hatunlardan birinin numarasını alıncaya kadar da dönmüyorsun."

Steve göz ucuyla yan masaya baktı. Masadaki herkes arasıra dönüp onlara bakıyor ve gülüşüyorlardı. Tek bir tanesi hariç. Koyu kahve saçlı, çıkık elmacık kemikli bir kadın diğerlerinin sohbetinden kendini izole etmiş, arasıra içkisini yudumluyordu. Yanında oturan kız arada sırada ona kaçamak bakışlar atıyor, kaşlarını çatmamaya çalışıyordu.

Steve ayağa kalkarak zorla gülümsedi. "Sadece birinin mi?"

Tony o giderken hafifçe başını salladı. "Boynuz kulağı geçermiş."

Sarışın adam masaya yaklaştığında masadaki sesler kesilmişti. Sessiz ve kendi halinde takılan kadın şimdi telefonuna bakıyordu, diğerleri ise pür dikkatle Kaptan'ı izliyordu. Steve ne yapması gerektiğinden emin değildi; selam mı verecekti, direkt içlerinden birine iltifat mı edecekti, yoksa sanki masaya gelmeyi hiç planlamış gibi yanlarından geçip gidecek miydi. İlk ikisi eşit derecede korkunçtu. Ancak üçüncü, Tony'nin yanına eli boş dönme ihtimali daha da korkunçtu. Steve'in striptiz klubüne geri dönmeye hiç niyeti yoktu.

Ne yapacağını biliyordu.

Masaya geldiğinde arkasının Tony'e dönük olduğuna emin oldu. Her ne kadar Tony ile birlikte oturduğu masanın en yakınındaki masa bu da olsa, gürültünün kısık sesini bastıracağı kadar uzaktı. "Merhaba hanımlar." dedi neredeyse fısıltıyla. "Rahatsız etmek istemezdim ama bir iyiliğe ihtiyacım var."

Kadınlardan biri geniş bir gülümseme ile ona cevap verdi. "Kaptan Amerika için her şeyi yaparız." Ellerinden biri saçlarını geriye attı ve Steve'i göğüs dekoltesiyle başbaşa bıraktı.

Steve sessizce yutkunarak kekeledi. "Pekala... Evet... Sonuçta..." Tanrım diye geçirdi içinden, başka yere bak Steve... Başka yere bak... Gerçi... Bakılacak yer mi bırakmışlar sanki... Her yeri kaplıyorlar. "Ee... Evet. Şey. Şuradaki arkadaşımı tanıyorsunuzdur herhalde." dedi eli ile arkasını gösterirken.

"Ünlü Tony Stark'ı kim tanımaz ki?" diye sordu bir diğeri.

"Eh, son otuz yıldır inzivaya filan çekilmediyseler, herkes tanıyordur. Herneyse... O 'ünlü' Tony Stark ile bir iddiaya girme hatasında bulundum. Masanın üzerindeki peçetelerden birini çekerek eliyle düzeltti. "Eğer herhangi biriniz şu peçeteye uydurma bir numara karalarsa kazanacağım. Yardım etmek ister misiniz."

Telefonuyla ilgilenen kadın en sonunda çevresinde bir şeylerin olup bittiğini fark etmiş gibi kafasını kaldırdı. Sarışın, uzun boylu bir adam masanın önünde durmuş arkadaşlarıyla konuşuyordu. Besbelli içlerinden birini tavlamaya çalışıyordu. Adam yüzünü hafifçe çevirince kim olduğunu tanıdı.

Arkadaşına doğru eğilerek, "Kaptan Amerika masamızda ne yapıyor?" diye sordu.

"Tony Stark ile bir iddiaya girmiş. Birimizin numarasını vermesini istedi."

Genç kadın gülerek başını iki yana salladı. "Klasik kız düşürme yöntemi." Sesinin planladığından daha yüksek çıktığını fark ettiğinde Steve ile göz göze geldi. Kırdığı potu belli etmemeye çalışarak oturuşunu dikleştirdi. "İnsan 'Dünya'nın En Güçlü Kahramanları'ndan daha ciddi şeyler bekliyor."

Steve en sonunda yüzünü tam olarak görebildiği kadına birkaç saniyeliğine bakakaldı. Çıkık elmacık kemikleri, dengeli profili, soluk ve hafifçe çekik mavi gözleri ve ince dudaklarıyla oldukça çekiciydi. Sandalyesinde geriye yaslanmış ve başını Steve'i görebilmek için iyice yukarı kaldırmıştı. Bir cevap bekler gibi bakıyordu.

"Yani eğer dediğin gibi kız tavlamaya çalışıyorsam, ki çalışmıyorum, nişan yüzüğü ile gelip evlenme teklifi mi etmeliyim?" diye sordu Steve, panik yapmamaya çalışarak.

"Hayır, öyle demedim. Daha az klişe teknikleri tercih ederim dedim. Yani ne bileyim, savaşak birkaç kötü adamınız filan yok mu sizin?"

Steve gülerek masaya bir adım daha yaklaştı. "Hanım efendi, kusura bakmayın. Ben sadece 40'ların klişelerini biliyorum ve ancak onlardan sakınabilirim." Ellerini kotunun ön ceplerine sıkıştırdı ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Bakın gerçek bir numara bile istemiyorum. Stark gerçek anlamıyla yakamı bırakmıyor."

"Pekala," dedi mavi gözlü kadının yanındaki arkadaşı. Hafifçe ayağa kalktı ve Steve'in masaya geri bıraktığı peçeteye uzandı. "Sana bir numara vereceğim." Çantasına uzanarak bir tükenmez kalem aldı ve peçeteye numaraları yazdı. Peçeteyi Steve'e uzatırken dudaklarında sinsi bir gülümseme vardı. "Ve sahte bir numara bile değil."

Steve peçeteyi alarak katladı ve arka cebine tıktı. "Öyle mi? Kimin numarası peki?"

Kadın kahkahlarını tutmak istiyormuş gibi arkadaşına baktı. "Hemen yanımdaki arkadaşım, Olive'in. Kendisi profesyonel bir ressamdır. Konuşacak bir iki şeyiniz olabilir."

"Ellen!" Olivia sinirle ona çıkıştı. "Ne halt demeye..."

"Hayır, hayır..." dedi peçeteye uzanırken. "Sahte bir numara olsa daha iyi." Olivia ona buz gibi bir bakış attı. "Ya da değil..."

Büyük göğüslü kadın ceketinin cebinden bir kart çıkardı. "Eğer onunkini istemiyorsan, benimkini alabilirsin." Kadın ona göz kırptı ve kartı eline tutuşturdu. "Ayrıca gömleğine bayıldım. Seni fazlasıyla ateşli göstermiş.

Bunu söylediğine inanamıyorum, diye düşündü Steve, Tony haklı olamaz... Masadan katıldıklarını belli eden sesler yükseldi. Piç herif, cidden kadınlar hakkında her şeyi biliyor. Ağzımı da bozdu şerefsiz.

"Lexie! Kendine gel." Ellen Steve'e dönerek "O evli." dedi.

"Ah... Zaten herhangi birinizi aramayı düşünmüyordum."

"Neden," diye sordu Olivia. "Kaptan Amerika'ya yeterince 'layık' değil miyiz."

"Öyle demek istemedim... Üzgünüm. Sadece, gidiyorum. Kusura bakmayın." Ellerini nereye koyacağından pek emin değilmiş gibi duruyordu. Yeterince rezil olduğuna kanaat getirmişti. "Pe-ki."

Tony merakla masayı izliyordu. Kadınlardan biri oldukça agresif görünüyordu. Steve'in bir numara ve bir kart aldığını görmüştü. Adam kendisine yaklaşırken meraktan çatlamak üzereydi. "Neler oldu?" diye sordu masaya bile oturmasına izin vermeden.

"Numarayı aldım. Artık gidebiliriz."

"Detay istiyorum!"

"Nesinsen sen 15 yaşında ergen bir kız mı?" diye sordu Steve küçümseme ile. "Aldım diyorum işte. Hem de iki tane."

Tony sahte bir şekilde göz yaşlarını sildi. "Bunu yapabileceğini biliyordum Steve... Öğrencimle gurur duyuyorum." Tony ayağa kalkarak kolunu Steve'in omzuna attı. Daha doğrusu atmaya çalıştı. Adamın omuzları kendininkinden on beş santim yukarıdaydı, uzanmak biraz zor oluyordu. Bu yüzden onun yerine sırtını sıvazlamaya karar verdi. "Sen, benim bakire dostum, zamparalığa ilk adımını attın."


End file.
